Acolyte
| image = Image:Acolyte.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Acolyte concept art | job tier = 1st Class | job base = Xenian }} The can class change from Xenian at Level 16. They use ranged magic attack based on intelligence, have efficient assistance magic, and value giving help to people. After reaching certain levels, they can continue as healers and change their job into Cleric, followed by Priest and Paladin. Though they have the lowest physical defense, s are equipped with a variety of spells to help with buffing, healing, and even attacking. In Secret of the Solstice, was localized to became one of the only two 1st Class occupations that have branching job trees. As such, they are given the option to change into Disciples. Armor s can only equip gear designated as: Weapons s can utilize the following weapons: Skills s utilize spells to defeat opponents. Spells can be purchased from the Skill Book Merchant in Essene or found as drops on various monsters. Advanced Jobs s can advance to Clergy at lvl 66, Priest at lvl 96, and Bishop at lvl 131. In Secret of the Solstice, the occupation system was customized drastically to create a separate job branch for s. Builds Build described by Ashley88: Pure INT For those who believe in more healing and magic power, because of most topic debates this has recently become the most popular stat build. As you heal more, meaning less pot spam when healing lot's of health, and also more magical power when using skills. As magic also effects how much damage, how much you heal, if your spirit works, does your ghost steel freeze the mob and etc. It is a very useful stat build. If you're new, but like healing and not too much combat. I recommend this build because of it's Healing+ and Magic+ power.Healer Stat Builds by Ashley88 INT/WIS Spam most stat into INT though some into WIS for those who believe more WIS will mean less pot spam because of more MP. Though through most topic debates, this has idea has been thrown down because of the fact that it only saves you pots in the beginning of your journey, because in the end you will have to spam pots anyways. Also through fact that WIS does not effect your MP regain time. This is no longer a popular build... INT/STA For the higher leveled healers that need more health to survive the thickest of mobs. It's popularity is rising quickly among fellow healers though it's usage is to be questioned. Spamming about 6x stat points into INT and mostly the rest into STA have been said saves you from death many times because you can survive being aggroed and then running away to heal yourself then after. But because of this you will not be able to heal or damage as much as other healers with more INT(read pure INT). INT/WIS/STA Not a very popular build but mixed with the idea of healing, less pot spam and more health...it can be said some choose this stat build. Though becuase the stat points have been divided into these three stats, it isn't as effective as the other builds. Guides *Tkhao's Tips for being an aco in parties *Outspark Forums References Category:Occupation